Telecommunications networks, such as networks used by cable television, telephone, and internet services, can provide for communication of information using bi-directional radiofrequency (RF) signals, including a downstream signal (e.g. a forward signal) and an upstream signal (e.g. a return signal). The downstream signal can carry information from a service provider's headend to a user device at a user's location or premises. The upstream signal can carry information from the user device to the service provider's headend. To reduce interference, the downstream signal and the upstream signal can be associated with different frequency bands. For instance, the downstream signal can be associated with a first frequency band having a bandwidth from 54 MHz to 1,000 MHz while an upstream signal can be associated with a second frequency band having a bandwidth from 5 MHz to 42 MHz.
Telecommunications networks can communicate RF signals over coaxial cables. For instance, a telecommunications network can include a hybrid fiber-coaxial network that uses both optical fiber and coaxial cable. For instance, an optically modulated signal can be transmitted from a service provider's headend via an optical cable. A fiber optic node can receive the optically modulated signal and convert the optically modulated signal to an RF modulated signal. The RF modulated signal can be communicated to various locations using, for instance, coaxial cable. The coaxial cable portion of the telecommunications network can involve a trunk and branch configuration, with amplifiers provided at intervals to overcome attenuation and passive losses of the RF modulated signal. For example, a coaxial cable distribution line can be tapped to create individual “drop lines” to a user's location or premises.